


Kinktober: Sounding

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Julian gets a new toy.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Kudos: 34





	Kinktober: Sounding

Julian smiles at me as I join him on the bed, scooting back against the pillows to make room and opening his arms in welcome.

“All taken care of, darling?”

“M'hm.” I can feel his heartbeat, slow and steady against his ribs, when I settle into his embrace. “Door’s locked, windows are shut, everything that can be turned off, has been.”

He chuckles. “Hopefully not everything.”

“I knew you were going to say that!”

“Am I so predictable?”

“In the best way, Juley.” I sneak a kiss onto the side of his jaw. “As you should be, I think. I hope I’m predictable to you too.”

My whole body moves as he takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush through his nose. “Not entirely. What surprises me the most, my dear, is just how taken aback I am by each day we have together.” He kisses my temple and stretches his legs out along either side of mine. Even sitting, he can nearly touch the footboard. “I expected something to go wrong by now, you know.”

I tilt my head back against his chest to catch his eye. The concern on my face must ask my question for me.

“Not between us!” he clarifies quickly. “Just with, ah… life. All of this.” He waves a hand at our room before tucking it back against my side. “I didn’t think I was suited for domesticity. But I don’t miss the hectic bouncing around, nowhere to call home, no one to pine for.” He presses his lips to the side of my head again then kisses down my cheek until he can rest his chin on my shoulder, humming contentedly. “No, I don’t miss that at all.”

I break out of his hold to wrap one arm around the side of his head and turn his face to mine. “It’s not like we don’t have our own adventures, right?” I ask softly, petting his thick sideburn. “They’re just the kind we don’t have to leave the house for. Usually.” My eyes narrow suggestively as I drag my other hand across his thigh.

His happy hum rises into a laugh. “More than a fair trade! And just the right balance of predictable and surprising.”

Julian tangles his fingers in my hair and kisses me hard, making me squeak when he swings his legs around and pushes me down to the mattress. He laughs again as he lifts himself to his knees to admire me before crawling up my body, planting more kisses as he goes. I take his head in my hands when he gets close enough, curling up to meet him, and pull him into another deep kiss, swallowing his muffled moans of delight.

His tongue chases mine as I draw back, his eyes fluttering open when I don’t return right away. “Mmm, playing hard to get?” he teases, tasting what I left on his lips while he watches me.

“I’m not doing a very good job, am I?” I kiss him once more, grinning. “I was just wondering what your plan was, or if you had one.”

He nuzzles my palm. “Only to make you feel good, my love. Two or three times, if I can.”

My stomach twists with excitement, but I tamp it down. “You know you can. You’ve done it before.”

“And I would do it again.” He kisses my other hand. “And again.” Catching my wrist, he pulls my arm away from his face and starts to work his way towards my mouth once more. “And again—”

“Julian!”

With visible effort, he stops, hovering over me with his nose an inch from mine. “Is something wrong, darling?”

Gently, I place a final kiss on his lips and sit up, guiding him with me. “No. There’s nothing wrong, lovely, I promise. But before we get all comfortable here, there was one more thing I wanted to mention.”

“Mm? What’s that?”

I smile and get off the bed, walking around to our toy chest. “We got a delivery today. From Kismet’s shop.”

Julian’s eyes widen as he straightens up. “Is it—?”

“You’ll have to open it and see.” I toss him the black-paper package, tied neatly with pink and silver ribbons. Kismet knows both of us personally, as we’re such frequent shoppers, and makes a point of delivering our purchases herself. She was disappointed that Julian was out today; this is a special order so she’s anxious to hear if it’s worth stocking. I told her we’d test it out as soon as possible.

He tears the paper off so hard he nearly throws the steel rod inside across the room, fumbling with it until it falls to the blankets. But he doesn’t seem to care, so enraptured is he by the sleek curve, the polished beads, the ring on one end that will fit so neatly around him. His eyes dart between it and me many times before he finally speaks. “Oh! Oh, Reyja, darling, can we? Can we try it, please? I’ll pleasure you for hours afterwards if we—”

I cut him off, laughing. “You don’t have to bargain with me, Juley. Of course we can try it. I want to see it in action too, y’know.”

He nearly bounces off the bed in his excitement, scrambling to his feet first to kiss me again then racing into the bathroom to prepare. We’ve done some sounding before, but this new one is much more advanced than any in our current kit. While Julian cleans himself up, I straighten out the blankets and lay a towel on the bed, then call a spout of water to fill the basin under the window. Turning around, the gleaming metal catches my eye and I stretch across the bed to grab it. It’s hefty, solid, definitely heavier than his other sounds. But the spheres that compose the lower third of it would certainly crank up its intensity inside someone. I drop the rod into the basin and start to pull heat into my hands, cradling the bottom of the smooth bowl until bubbles form. Julian emerges from the bathroom and makes his way over to me just as the water starts to boil.

“Thank you, love.”

“You’re welcome. This should be fun, right?”

He grins, shoving his hair back from his face and biting his lip before answering. “I tried a similar one, once. But, ah, without the texture. Just the— just the same shape. It was…”

Julian isn’t often at a loss for words. I wait for him to come up with a descriptor for his experience, but he just shrugs and looks at me with a bashful laugh.

“Wow. That good, huh?”

“Truly, darling, I have never cum harder in my entire life. It felt like… like…” Again he laughs, sidling close to snuggle into my side. “Ahh, I can’t wait to share this with you. It will be transcendent.”

“Hey, there’s an adjective!” I bump him with my hip, careful not to disturb the boiling water in the basin, and we wait for several more minutes until both of us are sure that enough time has passed for the sound to be sterilized. I banish the heat from my palms and step away, letting the water cool on its own while I wash my hands and Julian, unable to stay still, paces anxiously.

I sit down against my pillows when I’m done in the bathroom and watch him wear a track in the floor until I feel my own anxiety start to spike.

“That can’t be good for your nerves, lovely,” I say softly. “Come over here. Let me help.”

With one more forlorn look at the basin, he circles the bed to sit beside me, resting his hand on my thigh and sighing. “You’re right, my dearest. I’m getting too worked up. The keys to getting the damn thing in are relaxing and going slow, two things I’m, erm, not the best at.” He meets my eyes, smiling sheepishly. “As you’re well aware.”

“You’ve gotten so much better, though. And it’ll be worth it.” I glance between his legs, eyeing his cock. He has to stay soft for this particular sound, Kismet told me, but he’s more than half-hard at the moment. “I know what might calm you down.”

He figures out what I mean right away. “Erm… do you—? Do you want to?”

“Julian. I always want to touch you. I always want to suck you off. I always want to fuck you or have you fuck me. Always.”

“Oh.” He bites his lip again, flushing scarlet. “You’d think I would understand that by now.”

I bend over, taking his shaft in my mouth so my laughter vibrates around him. He flings his knees out at the sensation, pushing his hips into my face. “Yeah.” I peer up at him sideways, licking along his curved length. “You’d think.”

While he’s still soft enough, I take his cock deep into my throat, massaging his balls between my fingers as I nuzzle into the thick hair at his base. Too soon, though, I have to pull back. I feel a gentle pressure on the back of my neck when I do, but mostly he leaves me to my own devices, trusting that I’ll make him feel good. I’ve proven time and again that I know what he likes, after all, and it isn’t long before I feel him start to tense up as I rub my tongue against his frenulum. I tighten my grip around his cock, speeding up, sucking harder, pulling at his testicles until he freezes, cries out, and spills for me. He thrusts weakly into my mouth as I swallow his spend, the salt-musk flavor clinging to my taste buds long after the last of it disappears.

I sit up again and wipe my lips. “Better?”

Julian has fallen back onto his elbows. He gazes at me, half-dazed, as though he isn’t entirely sure why he no longer feels the urges of arousal but he’s certain I have something to do with it. “Better,” he says finally, then opens his arms once more, his heavy-lidded eyes begging me to come cuddle with him.

“Do you want me to check on the water first?” I ask, resting my hands on his thighs.

He shakes his head. “I’m a changed man now, my love. All the patience in the world.”

“From one orgasm?” I waste no time flopping onto my side against him, curling both an arm and a leg over his body.

“Don’t discount your abilities; it could happen one of these days. Where would we be then, hm?”

“From what you were saying, it could happen tonight.”

Julian grins. “So it could. But no rush of blood back to where it belongs can make me forget what I promised for the rest of the evening. I want to make that clear.”

“I trust you, ‘Bee, even if I disagree with your conclusion of where blood ‘belongs.’ I think a fair argument could be made for keeping it where we can both get some use out of it.”

“Oho!” He rolls onto his side too, pinning my legs between his, and covers my face and neck with kisses. We’re both giggling by the time I can wiggle free, though luckily his cock hasn’t stiffened up again from our antics. I feel his eyes on me as I wash my hands once more, then cross the room to the now-cooled basin to retrieve the sound.

“Ready, lovely?” I summon thick magical lubricant to slather over the steel as I return to bed, where Julian sits eagerly on the towel, now more than a little rumpled, that I set out earlier.

“Under your touch, darling, I’m ready for anything,” he declares. He spreads his legs and takes himself in hand, pinching the tip of his cock so his pisshole opens.

The sound is nearly as long as my forearm and about as wide as my ring finger, so I call more lubricant to my other hand and rub it around his slit. He swallows at the tingle of my magic, but nods to me, signaling that I can put the tip of the rod in place.

Almost immediately, it begins to slide in, sucked along by the width of his pisshole and the sheer amount of lubrication coating it. I don’t push or force any of the rounded nubs to disappear; my only role is to hold the steel upright and guide it through the quirks of his anatomy. He’s been sounding for so many years, and with so many different tools, that reaching the base of his cock is no trouble at all, but the sharp curve up to his prostate, especially from the inside, isn’t one I feel comfortable negotiating for him.

“Hey, Juley?”

He blinks at me, already starting to fall into a wordless pit of pleasure from the sensation of the metal spheres. “Y-yes?”

“I don’t want to go any further. I think you have to twist it a little and it’d be better if you did that yourself.”

Another few blinks clear his eyes completely and we trade grips, though neither of us need to hold his cock with the rigid steel inside it now. But I want to know what the texture of the toy is like as he slides it through, with the beads gliding past under his skin after he turns the cum stopper on the end with a breathy sigh.

The instant the last of the smooth part of the rod disappears into his shaft, he gasps, his other hand flying to his mouth to stifle the cry. “Oh! Oh god, oh my god!”

“What?! Take it out?!” I reach for the sound before he answers, realizing too late that I should’ve been paying attention to the way he was maneuvering it instead of how it felt beneath my fingers.

“No!” he nearly shouts, giving himself a few desperate strokes. “Please, no! Oh god, love, touch me! Touch me!”

Relieved, I move his hand out of the way and replace it with my own, focusing most of my attention on the underside, where the outline of the steel is clearest.

“Is this good?”

“Mm!”

“Anything not feeling right?”

He pants for a moment before answering. “The— the prostate part. The sensation. Not, not strong enough. Good, but, mmm, supposed to be — oh god — supposed to be better.”

I look down and see the cum stopper ring that should be fitted around his glans doesn’t quite reach yet. “Can you take a little more, Juley? If you can, we can fix that.”

“Yes, yes! Do it!”

Letting go of his shaft, I very, very gently pull the ring over his cockhead. He moans in ecstasy as the pressure inside his prostate increases. A little bit more gets me another moan, and the next slips over the corona and fits the stopper into place. Julian thumps the mattress as he keens his pleasure to the ceiling. I’m glad I sucked him off before this, or else I don’t know if he would’ve lasted this long.

Shortly after I start rubbing him again, he cuts off his cries with a strangled whimper and opens his eyes to meet mine. “Rey— Reyja. Darling, my dearest, ahhh, this is… this is… oh god, I have to cum! I have to cum now! Help me, please!”

Startled, and not sure how serious he is, I pop the ring off his glans just as gently as I put it there. But then I’m at a loss.

“You have to do it, Jul! I don’t want to hurt you!”

He whines pitifully, but takes the now-loose end of the sound and starts to pull it out, groans and grunts accompanying every withdrawn bead. After he navigates the J-curve at the base of his cock, he shakes his head and, trembling, passes the reins back to me.

“Can’t, love. Too close. Have to focus. Hurry, please!”

I don’t waste any time thanking him, getting right to work. It’s a straight shot, but if he’s this close to orgasm I want to make it good. With one hand I take hold of the sound and wrap the other firmly around his cock. In a single smooth motion, I remove the steel rod completely while stroking him as though I have been all along.

A massive gush of cum follows right on the heels of the sound’s last bead, heralded by Julian’s howling. One of these days, we’re going to get a new neighbor and they’ll think I’m murdering the poor man. More, smaller spurts join the first, forming a viscous white puddle on the towel between us. I settle back on my haunches and wait for him to stop, admiring how, even soft, his cock still looks so pretty.

As soon as the last drip falls, Julian tries to push through his post-orgasm haze to look for me. But he can’t seem to force his body to do much beyond wave one hand; his legs are useless, flopped open with one knee folded up, his chest is heaving like he just ran here from the Palace and he can barely move his head from side to side, let alone lift it.

I take pity on him and put the sound down on the towel: we’ll boil it again anyway. Crawling up his side, I kiss his cheek and his forehead and the tip of his nose before settling down against him, arranging his arm around my shoulders myself.

Slowly, his heart and lungs relax. I know he’s back with me when he leans over to kiss the top of my head and keeps his nose buried in my hair.

“Oh, darling,” he sighs.

When he has nothing else to add, I prop my chin on his ribs, sprawling across his chest. “So. A keeper, d'y'think?”

His tired guffaw blooms into a full, perfectly Julian belly laugh the longer I let the moment simmer. By the time he speaks, he’s wiping tears from both eyes and still letting out little growls of amusement between words.

“Ah, Reyja, this, exactly, is why I’ll be in love with you forever. After an orgasm like that, to ask a question like that? My dear, I never could have predicted you, nor will I ever try to.” He beams at me, cupping my face in his hands. “I live for your surprises.”


End file.
